Tris Pedrad
by Bookz4life
Summary: AU, Tris is a Pedrad, but unlike normal stories, this doesn't start off with her going to high school and meeting the group, nope. Tris is Uriah's twin and she is staying with the Priors for her to go to a school for talented young women. Possible Fourtris and normal group couples. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**And... another Divergent fanfic for me! LOL, okay don't kill me for this but I've just had so many ideas running around my head that I've just needed to start a new fanfic! This is an AU fanfiction for all those who want to know...**

 **In this fanfic, I've made Tris, Uriah's twin sister so she is also Zeke's sister... I've also made Tris and Uriah and Marlene and Lynn and all of the initiates from the first book the same age as Zeke and Shauna and Tobias. (Sorry for all those and's but I'm just to tired to fix it...) So that also means that Zeke, Uriah and Tris are triplets. (Deadly I know) And Shauna and Lynn are twins and etc. Also, the Pedrad's dad is still alive and well, so is Hannah, but their dad is Max. He is also nice. (Unlike book him). Everyone in the group is in grade 11 in high school, in Chicago. Hope you like!**

* * *

Tris' POV

"Caleb! Get out off my room please! Just because you are my cousin and not my brother doesn't mean that I wont hurt you!" I shout at my annoying cousin. Sure I'm glad that the private school gave me that scholarship doesn't mean that I wanted to move across the country, away from my brothers and all my friends just for this. Let me just say that I'm so happy that I'm almost done with school here so I can go back home to my family.

"Caleb, please get out of your cousins room. She's only here for a few more months and I would like for you guys to not almost kill each other for that time." My auntie Nat an angle on earth, yells at him. She is my mom's twin sister and is the saving grace of mine and my stupid cousins, he son's, fights. She is always saying that I'm just like my older brothers. Zeke and Uriah. The most annoying men on this planet. If they ever saw me at school and heard how many cat-calls I get they would be in jail. Thankfully, Caleb doesn't really care about my "love" life. Almost as if on que, I hear my computer start ringing to indicate that my brothers want to chat. Just like they do every Friday night. But something feels different, a good different...

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this is really short, but before I update again I want to know if people like this idea at all. Or else it's just stupid to even think that I could continue. Please review and maybe if I get lets say... 7 reviews I will update again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been so long, I hope you like this... This chapter is one month after the first chapter took place.**

* * *

Tris' POV

I slowly crawl out of my new 2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP-700 4 Roadster. It's black, my favourite colour. I slowly look across the parking lot to see that most of the kids are looking at me with curiosity. I know that if a new student walked into school in the middle of the year that I would be curious too.

I only got back to Chicago last night and I chose to stay with auntie Tori because she teaches here anyway and that way I could surprise Zeke and Uriah today at school. They don't think that I'll be home until next weekend but I decided to come home early, mom and dad know that I'm back though.

Last month when I got that call I told my older brothers about my plans to return home and they were so happy that I swear that they were going to tear down the house. Sure when I got that scholarship I was happy but I didn't want to have to leave my older brothers, but they convinced me to do just that. Now the only thing that I need to worry about is not making a huge joke about me this morning... I'll have to see what I can do.

I walk towards the front doors hoping to get to at least lunch before my brothers find out about me. I can't wait to see their faces. Mom and dad said that they really missed me and I should do this little thing for them. Even though I'm the youngest, I am the smartest. I'm in all of the IP classes and being, well me, I'm really good at gym. I remember last summer when Zeke and Uri called me up in a hurry and I found out that Zeke got held back a grade along with one of his friends **(Shauna's a year younger)** and he was so worried about what mom and dad would say. Turns out that calling me was a huge mistake because I just laughed and laughed, and just when we thought that I was calmed down enough, I started laughing even more! But it really was funny. Not only am Uri and I younger, but also he is now in our grade too. I thought that that was the funniest things since the time that Uriah and I were playing dress up and I convinced him to get into a dress, and he got stuck. Then before we could get it off his crush, who is also my best friend, walked in.

I start laughing quietly to myself before I walk into the office. I walk up towards the secretary's desk and give her my best smile, the one that I give people whenever I don't want to get in trouble. She, Mrs. Ross, smiles back at me.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" She questions.

"My names Beatrice Pedrad, but I prefer Tris. I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule please." I finish with another smile. She gives me another smile and hands me my papers and I set on my way. I was just about to leave to office when _CRASH!_ I walked into someone bringing us both to the ground.

"I am so, so sorry!" She cries to me as we both are still on the ground picking up all of our papers.

"No, no, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." I tell her, giving her a smile. She picks up my schedule and glances down at it.

"Eek!" She screeches. "We have all of the same classes and your locker is right next to mine and my group of friends! We are going to have so much fun and be best friends! I can introduce you to everyone. They are going to love you!" She natters my ear off as she helps me up from the ground. "Sorry, I guess that we don't even know each others names. I'm Christina, but all of my friends and family call me Chris." She tells me as we start walking towards our lockers.

"Hi, I guess. My names Beatrice, but I prefer Tris. Both of my brothers and all of my aunts and uncles and my cousin call me that. I don't have much friends, I've only ever had the same friends as my brothers, but I went to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin like four years ago. I haven't seen my friends and brothers in that time unless we used Skype." I tell her.

"That's sad. I hope that my friends like you or else you'll only have me!" She reply's. We turn a corner and I see a bunch of people that I don't know and a lot more people that I thought I wouldn't see for a long time.

* * *

 **And, I'm going to end that right there. I hope you like this update like a month after I posted the first chapter... I will try to update at least once every two weeks.**


	3. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas to all of my readers! I'm so sorry that this is all I can give you guys. I really wanted to give you all a chapter for Christmas but sadly I've been so busy the past few weeks that I just haven't had enough time. My brother got married last week and I was busy finishing up school. This week I needed to buy all of the presents for my family. I know that those are no excuse but I can give you guys this instead...**

 **I swear that I'll post at least one new chapter by the end of 2015.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all had very Merry Christmas and I'll update sometime this fallowing week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like this chapter and I wish you all a very happy holidays!**

* * *

Tris' POV  


''Tris?'' Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn question.

''Hey guys! How are you?'' I ask. Suddenly I get attacked by Shauna and Marlene.

''OMG! I thought that I would never see you again! Why are you back here in Chicago? When did you get back and how long are you going to be here? Wait, do you brothers know that your back?''' Marlene squeals.

''I'm back here, because I missed you guys and I chose to come back. I got back yesterday and I stayed with Tori. I'm going to be here until I graduate from high school and no, Zeke and Uri don't know that I'm back. And they are not going to find out until I want them too.'' I finish giving Shauna and Mar pointed looks since they are dating Zeke and Uri.

''Yeah, yeah.'' They both answer to my looks. I pull back from their hugs to see everyone else. There are only faces that I know in passing.

''Care to introduce me?'' I ask Lynn.

''Sure, whatever. That right there is Al,'' She says pointing towards a guy who looks like he wanted to do unspeakable things to me. ''Then there's Will.'' Lynn points to the other guy that I don't know and he gives a small wave. He looks almost familiar.

''I'm sorry to ask but do I know you?'' I ask him.

''No, but you might look like my sister Cara, we look a lot alike for being fraternal twins.'' He responds.

''I understand. I'm Uriah's twin and we look slightly the same. But your sister. Is she dating anyone?'' I question.

''Um, yes. His name is Caleb Prior, why do you know him?''

''Yes, that where I know your sister from. She's dating my cousin Caleb, and I was staying with them for the last few years. So...'' I finish.

''Wow, it is a small world!'' We all start laughing, but it sure is.

''You said that your Uriah's twin. So that's how your related to them. Do you know why they could never hang out Sunday night?'' Christina asks me.

''Yes, they can't because they talk to me every Sunday night without fail. They are probably the best brothers in the whole world! But Shauna and Lynn would agree to disagree.'' I laugh. They both nod in agreement to my last statement. Glad that we can still agree on that.

''So... What is it like having the horrors that go by the names Zeke and Uriah for your brothers?'' Al questions, his voice deep and almost menacing if it weren't for the fact that he seems like a giant teddy bear, I would think that he might just kill me.

Lynn starts howling and Mar and Shauna start giggling at Al's question. ''Dude, Tris is worse the Zeke and Uriah put together. She may look like an angel, but under that petite body and cute smile, there is a devil.'' Aw, how cute. Lynn thinks that I'm a devil. ''Literally, she won't think twice about killing you if it needs to be done. Also, much like Uri, you don't EVER take away her food, especially her cake. You have been warned.'' Lynn finishes with her evil laugh and walks away. Guess that that hasn't changed.

''When will your idiot brothers get here?'' Shauna asks me as we stand next to the lockers, all of us but Lynn.

''I don't know, but shouldn't you know. I mean Zeke is your idiot boyfriend.'' I fire back.

''Oh, this is going to be good! But I already know who is going to win! Tris forever!'' Marlene cries beside me. Shauna and I share a look and start laughing. Looks like Marlene still knows who will win and she won't ever question that after last time.

Shauna opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by my phone going off. I take it out only to see the one thing that could make this day so much better. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

 **AND... It's done! Well just that update, not the story. Like I said, here is the update before 2015 is up! I stayed up late writing this so, you all owe me. You owe me a review! Okay, that sounded kinda desperate. Let me know if you like it. Also, who is is that called Tris... Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Last Chapter...  
_ _Shauna opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by my phone going off. I take it out only to see the one thing that could make this day so much better. Note the sarcasm._

* * *

Tris' POV

"Yes, Uriah?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Tris..." He wines. I roll my eyes at him, one things for sure, it never get's boring whenever my twin is around. I can't wait to see his face when he releases that I'm back. I hope that I can do that by lunch today! That would be fun! "I miss you!" Uri's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Can he become anymore like a baby? Goodness, and I thought I was the youngest.

"Uriah, we are at school, you don't have time to talk to Tris now, hang up with her." I hear Zeke in the back ground.

"Hi Zeke!" I say.

"Crap! Can she hear me? Uri. Hang up now!" Hmm? I wonder what he's hiding...

"OKAY Zeke, Bye TrissyPoo!" Uri calls out.

"Bye bye, ZekeyBear! Bye bye, UriPoo!" I say before hanging up. I hear lots of laughter behind me. Turning around I see everyone in the group clutching their sides in attempt to stop the laughter. "Ha ha, very funny." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah it is! Where did you guys get those nicknames?" Chris manages to say after she calms down.

I start walking towards my first class before answering Chris. "Well, let's just say that we've had those nicknames for awhile now, and Shauna and Mar and Lynn have one's too." Everyone looks towards the girls almost in wonder.

"What are they?" Will questions.

"I'm sorry but if I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you. It's bad enough that you know my boyfriends and his siblings ones, but if you figure out mine, let's just say that you might not live to see the next sunset." Shauna threatens. Turns out we all have the same class first period, well, with the exception of Zeke, Uri and one of their other friends who is riding with them to school today or something.

"So, on a happier note. Tris how are you planing on telling the boys that you're back? I hope that you don't plan on using explosives this time." Mar shudders as she says this. I guess that if you saw what happened last time, you would too.

"I don't think so... I learned my lesson," _Shudder._ "Even though I would have auntie Tori's help. I was thinking more around the lines of tackle in the middle of the lunchroom... Thoughts?" I ask everyone. Mar, Shauna and Lynn are smiling evilly, but everyone else just look plan confused.

"Why on earth would you want to tackle your brothers in the middle of the lunchroom? How would you be able to tackle them? I mean, no one can do that!" Will cries.

"Oh Will, don't under estimate Tris here. She is _MUCH_ stronger then her big brothers. She could probably take them and Four down at the same time, with the same tackle!" Lynn smirks, "It's good to have you back here Tris, it's good to have my partner in crime back!"

* * *

 **And, I'm finished this chapter, finally! If you find anything wrong with it, namely any miss spellings or something, please tell me. I should probably get a beta... Hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update sooner than last time. I don't have school for the next five days so maybe I could update once more this weekend!**


	6. Updating

**I just wanted to let all of you know that I'm not abandoning my stories, I've just been really stressed lately. I know that it really isn't any excuse but I truly am sorry. I'll try to update weekly maybe daily in July and August when I'm at home. I just have final exams coming up and I need to study and my teachers are giving us many more projects that I need to finish. Please accept my apologies and I will update them again soon!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Time for the big reveal! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think that it's pretty good...**

* * *

Tris' POV

It's lunch time, game time. I don't think I can do this but I know that I have to. I want to. This is going to be good, maybe even better than the last time this happened, though last time did include fireworks and everything. Lets just say that I'm not aloud near fire ever again.

"Tris, you ready? How's this going to work, are we going to all sit together or are you going to show up after, or what?" Mar asks.

"You guys just sit down and pretend that you don't know anything about me, like I'm not here. Lie if you need to, this is the real deal, pranks! You have to know how to pull one off to be my friend." I say before turning the other direction than where the others are going. I'm a girl on a mission, I need to do things myself and get ready to make a scene. I hope that the boys don't freak too much, seeing as dear aunty Tori is going to be in the same room and if anything goes wrong, theres a chance that she would tell mom and dad. That would be bad, but I don't think that Tori would tell. She's the cool aunt, and I don't think that she'd want to ruin the chance of being known as the favourite aunt.

I take note of all the emergency exits, they might come in handy, if I need to run or anything. Zeke and Uri do run really fast and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of having to run. I have before and, let's just say that I ran from one end of the city to the other and the boys still could run further. That was a very frightening day.

I get to the cafeteria but before I can go in I hear someone coming my way, I quickly jump into the janitor's closet on the right. Looking through the window I relies that it was a good thing that I went into the janitors closet seeing as my brothers walk right by, oblivious to the fact that their sister, who they seem to miss oh so much, is watching them. I watch them until they go into the cafeteria, it's time! As long as they are a decent distance away from the teachers I'm good.

I quickly get out of the closet and run towards the cafeteria, my plan working so far. As soon as I step into the cafeteria I spot where the group is sitting and I notice that the boys are about half way there. I see that they are sitting really close to the teachers making my plan unable to work. Time for plan B. I look to the left and I see just what I need. The fire alarm, good to know where that is incase this backfires. I take my matches out of my pocket and run and grab a few napkins off some poor kids tray, whispering an apology as I go. I then rush towards the janitor's closet and grab the bucket that I saw earlier. I know that I'm not supposed to be near fire, but what can I say? I'm like a pyro. I know that that's not a good thing but, fire is fun! And that sounded bad, oops?

I place the bucket on the ground and put the napkins in the bucket and then light one of them. I see a broken broom and I grab it and start braking it even more, putting the peaces inside the bucket to keep the fire going. After the fires big enough I grab the bucket and rush to the cafeteria doors, I place it down and add the final ingredient, firecrackers, then I lift up the bucket and run towards the table that the groups sitting at and right on time, the firecrackers start going off. People are screaming, thinking that theres a shooting going on. Idiots. I see Mar looking at me with wide eyes and I know that she remembers the last time this happened, only then I had really fireworks. Zeke and Uri just look at me like they've seen a ghost. Suddenly the firecrackers stop and next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground with two of the heaviest people sitting on top of me.

"Trissy-poo!" Zeke shouts.

"You said that you wouldn't be here till next weekend, how could you lie to me?" Uri, my dear twin pouts. Should have known something like this would happen, oh wait, I did know.

"Hello dearest brothers! I know that I said that, but when have you ever really seen me wait that long. I just said that to make you stop hounding me, and so that I could surprise you. Look's like it worked! Good to know that your friends can pull of a prank." I smile. "Now, you horses, GET OFF!" They scramble off of me and I see some people with water, I grab the cups and pore it on the fire in the bucket and walk over to the groups table and sit down beside Uri's empty seat and someone who I don't know.

He looks over to me and stick's out his hand. "Hello, names Four."

* * *

 **So, hope you guys are having a great summer but I just have a few questions, I'm losing ideas for this story, so do you think that I should just end it here? Or should I continue? Review or PM me your response. What ever has the most votes will be the choice. Thanks!**


End file.
